mixels_absoultley_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mixels Movie (on the BIG screen)
The Mixels Movie is a theatrical adaptation of the Mixels animated TV show which was released in theaters on September 17, 2016 in the United States. Release dates for other regions are sometime in December. The beginning of the movie was shown on as a sneak preview in anticipation for the movies theatrical release. The movie was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, and Village Roadshow Pictures and Distributed by Cartoon Network Movies and LEGO System A/S. This movie is the second theatrical movie by Cartoon Network as well as the second to be rated PG (for crude humor, mild violence, some theamatic elements, mild language, and suggestive humor.). Story The Nixels have taken over Mixels land and the only people who can save Mixels land are the Mixels as they look for the MEGAMIX Cubits in their first big screen adventure!! Synopsis The movie starts with a prologue with the Elder Mixels fighting with Major Nixel in a Lava Temple for the MEGAMIX Cubits, then we go back to the present day in Mixel Land. The are taking hot lava showers and getting ready for the third annual Mix Festival once again. Zorch is eating broclobeans to "fuel his fire", and Flain and Vulk are taking hot lava showers, while is planning to defeat the Mixels once again.He finally finds a foolproof plan, so he and the Nixels set off to Mixels Land to destroy the tribes and places one-by-one. The Electroids are eating Hamlogna Sandwiches in Mixel Park during a picnic before the Mix Festival with The Wiztastics and The Glorp Corp when Zaptor eats all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches just like at the last Mix Festival. (Mixed Up Special) And, suddenly the Fang Gang shows up to the picnic and eat everything and let out huge belches that ruin the picnic due to Chomly's bad breath. The other tribes are coming to Mixel Park for the picnic when suddenly Major Nixel shows up in his cloud machine and sends hordes of Nixels into Mixel Park to destroy it and they fall right onto the Mixels which urges the Mixels to look for the cubits to do some Mixes to beat the nixels, but they fail this time and all of the Nixels run from Mixel Park to destroy the other tribes homes. Mixel Park is now destroyed and in flames, so the other tribes go to the Cragsters home to stay until the nixels are gone. But, on the next day, it goes horribly wrong and the mine gets destroyed by a sinkpool (sinkhole/whirlpool) and all of the Cragsters belongings are destroyed, including the mailbox and the Ceramic Figurines. All of the mixels find out that Flain and Kraw built security cameras in all of the tribes territories and all of the homes are destroyed and in flames so they go to Mixel Mountain to find the elder mixels and spare parts for a Mixel-sub. They find out that Flain has one, but it is unfinished and a prototype, they eventually find all of the spare parts they need , but little did they know, the Nixels were listening and they follow the Mixels to Mixel Mountain and they chase the Mixels through Mixel Mountain and the Mixels have to live in a cave until the Nixels are gone so they can finish the Mixel-sub. They still have to live in the cave for a while because even though they are finished with the Mixel-sub, as the Nixels are still on Mixel Mountain. The Nixels eventually find them, so they get into the sub to find the Spikels. The Mixels tear through Mixels Land trying to find the Spikels and they eventually find them in the Spiky Desert and they dive the Mixel-sub into a lake that leads to an ocean. Scorpi is looking sadly out a window in the sub, looking at his tribes destroyed home. He runs to find Nurp-Naut, Burnard, and Globert. Some Scuba Nixels eventually find the sub and try to shoot it which causes the sub to leak. The sub explodes due to the leakage and the mixels actually find the Elder Mixels on a part of Nixel Land. The place is called Nixel Island, but Mustle Nixel shows up and knocks out the Mixels and takes them to Nixel Tower. They wake up to find out that Major Nixel is preparing a Nixel Bomb to nix Mixels Land, and they are by a big sack of rainbow MEGAMIX Cubits. Major Nixels puts the Mixels all in handcuffs and locks them on little benches and ties all of the leaders to a self-destruct machine. The Elder Mixels are killed by being impaled. The leaders have to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other Mixels by rolling the self-destruct machine out of Nixel Tower to disconnect the bomb. Glomp tells Torts to feed Glurt. They roll out of Nixel Tower and disconnect the bomb. The other Mixels mourn over the supposed loss of their leaders. But, the bomb still explodes and destroys the bottom half of Nixel Tower, which is starting to collapse. Major Nixel and Mustle Nixel go into seperate giant cloud machines and set out to completly nix and destroy Mixel Land. The giant cloud machines land in Mixel Park and set down the Nixel bomb to hypnotise any coming Mixels. The Tribal Leaders come back up to the top of Nixel Tower and use the Flexers Max to catapult them back to Mixels Land. They are catapulted back to Mixels Land due to the Flexers strechy powers. But when they get there, most of the mixels are hypnotised due to the Nixel Bomb going off. So, the remaining Mixels go to hide in Mixel Cafe and actually find the Elder Mixels to revive with a book of spells. The Mixels cast the spell and revive the Elder Mixels, but they are later hypnotised. The Nixels, Major Nixel, and the hypnotised Mixels see the blast of magic come out of the roof of Mixel Cafe, so they break into Mixel Cafe through the doors and windows and trap the remaining Mixels. The hypnotised Mixels are un-hypnotised and Major Nixel aims a flame-thrower at the Mixels and prepares to fire at the Mixels. He fails and all of the Mixels MEGAMIX and become The Ultimate Mixel and start splitting up into different into Different Mixes such as the Torts and Mesmo mix and many others to defeat all of the Nixels. But they unmix and try to help the Elder Mixels with defeating the Muscle Nixels that had surrounded them. Flain and Magnifo mix to create an awesome rock-star mixel. They start playing I Wanna Rock and bring the color back to Mixel Land. Major Nixel, Muscle Nixel, and the Nixels are kicked out of Mixel Land and everything is back to normal. All of the Tribes homes are being restored to their status-quo forms and everything is going back into shape and the Mixels are setting up the next Mix Festival. Zulk puts on Good Feeling and Feel This Moment and mixes and remixes them. In a post-credits scene, Major Nixel is setting up more attacks on Mixel Land (possibly setting up for a sequel or a continuation during the show.) THE END. In a second post credits scene, Balk, Mesmo and Torts are playing a game of cards that ends very odd and creates a strange 3 element cubit of awsomeness. In the final post credits scene is an old temple far away from mixel land with a humanoid key hole and forgetton mixel runes craved into the walls hinting the sequel has something to do with the temple and key hole getting unlocked. . Transcript (Warner Bros Pictures logo plays normally when Magnifo comes in.) Magnifo: That dosent look right... (Magnifo zaps the logo and turns it into the Warner Animation group logo.) Magnifo:Abra-kawaka-DOODLE!! Audience: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!! Magnifo: Now, I will turn this object and background into a different object and background. Abra-kawaka-DOOOODLLLLE. (Magic hits the logo and turns it into the Village Roadshow Pictures logo.) Magnifo: Now, FADE OUT and enjoy the show! (Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures present) (A Warner Animation Group prodution) (In association with Cartoon Network Movies and Lego System A/S) THE MIXELS MOVIE (Zooms through the logo into a lava temple where the Elder Mixels are fighting with Major Nixel) Infernite Elder: I have had enough with with your evil antics! Major Nixel: What are you gonna do about it! Electroid Elder: We will zap you to the death! Cragster Elder: We will crush you, Major Nixels! Wiztasitc Elder: We will have a magic-off! Trivia *The Mixels Movie's animation is smoother than the show's animation **This may be because of Warner Animation Group animating the movie instead of Atomic Cartoons, the company that animated the show. **This was also done for the minor 3D animation for vehicles, environments, and etc. *This is the second time Mixels has used minor 3D animation. (Mixed Up Special) *This is the first time Mixel Cafe is seen (at the end of the movie.). *This is the first time a Mixel-sub is seen. *The Mixels Movie uses some of the score songs from the everpopular movie, The LEGO Movie. *This has the most emotion and action out of any Mixels episode. *This is the first time the Elder Mixels are seen. *This is the first time a Mixel is killed. **But, he is revived at the end of the movie. Soundtrack *The following score tracks are... **Mixels Theme (Orchestral). 0:00 - 0:30 **Prologue. 0:30 - 1:30 **The Infernites. 1:31 - 3:00 **At the Picnic. 3:01 - 4:52 **Nixels, ATTACK!!!! 4:53 - 5:58 **The Mine 5:59 - 7:46 **The Sinkpool problem 7:47 - 8:48 **The Cameras 8:49 - 10:12 **To Mixel Mountain!!! 10:13 - 12:36 **The Chase 12:37 - 13:53 **Major Nixel's plans 13:54 - 15:36 **To the Ocean 15:37 - 16:53 **Requiem for Mixel Land 16:54 - 18:34 **The Sub Leak! 18:35 - 20:39 **On Nixel Island 20:40 - 24:59 **Meeting the Elder Mixels (one of the longest tracks) 25:00 - 31:31 **Knocked out 31:32 - 32:03 **In Nixel Tower (the longest track not counting the End Credits Suite) 32:04 - 39:12 **The death of the Elder Mixels 39:13 - 40:49 **On the bomb 40:50 - 41:20 **The Ghosts 41:21 - 42:39 **The Sacrifice 42:40 - 44:57 **Vulk's speech 44:58 - 46:24 **The Leader's are back!! 46:25 - 49:01 **The Flexer's catapult 49:02 - 52:53 **Back to Mixel Land 52:54 - 54:33 **The Mind-Control Bomb 54:34 - 55:47 **In Mixel Cafe (the shortest track) 55:48 - 56:00 **Trapped and Revival 56:01 - 58:56 **MEGAMIX!!!!! 58:57 - 1:00:43 **Saving the Day!!! 1:00:44 - 1:02:32 **Bringing the Color back!!! 1:02:33 - 1:04:59 **Back to Normal and Epilogue 1:05:00 - 1:07:47 **End Credits Suite 1:07:48 - 1:15:32 **The 3-Element Cubit 1:15:33 - 1:16:01 **The Hidden Sequel Temple 1:16:02 - 1:17:23 **Score composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and arranged by Gregor Narholz *The following bonus songs and songs are... UNDER CONSTRUCTION Release The Mixels Movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 22, 2016. Many different retailers did different things to promote The Mixels Movie, Walmart gave away 4 LEGO Mixels sets with the purchase of a Blu-Ray 3D Combo pack of the movie, Target gave out a free and exclusive Major Nixel LEGO Polybag with the purchase of a Blu-Ray copy of the movie, Best Buy gave out a free copy of the 3DS version of the videogame, and Toys R Us gave out a free LEGO Store gift card and Nixel minikit with a purchase of the Special Edition of the movie. Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Templates